The Gap
by autismmom31910
Summary: A native woman in a dangerous situation comes to the island to look for a husband to protect her. She sets her sights on the Skipper. Can the Skipper fall in love with this woman with an age gap and language barrier standing in the way? Credit goes to author: amythis. I got this inspiration from an excerpt in her story "Maiden Voyage". Thank you, dear.
1. Chapter 1

She saw the smoke coming from the neighboring island, so she knew it was inhabited. She had known she had to leave her present situation... and soon. Although in generations past it had been acceptable to treat one's wife as property, that practice had been dying out. It was one practice she had tolerated until now. She had an unborn child to protect. She had to find a replacement for the husband she had lost at the hands of her first husband, or her Alpha husband. In her society, she was allowed three more husbands... but at this point, Nalamoya would settle replacing the one she had lost. That would put her at two husbands.

She really couldn't count Maruka as much of a husband, except for the fact that he was a fine hunter and they always had plenty to eat. She had first chosen Maruka at the young age of fifteen simply for the fact that he was strong, protective, and a good hunter. She didn't love him, and never really had. He was an egotistical man with a very bad temper. The fact that Nalamoya hadn't given him any offspring didn't make matters any better. Although she was given sole choice who she marry and the man didn't have much say so in the matter, it was quite different once the marriage started. The man could treat his wife any way he saw fit. Nothing was ever said about mistreatment. It was their custom that once a son or daughter left their family, the parents had a "hands off" approach to the new couple.

As Nalamoya rowed, with the island coming into sight, she shed a tear over the husband she had lost... the father of her baby. Niko was a kind and loving man, nearly twenty years older than herself. He was gentle and protective of his Nala... as he called her. They had only been married three months when he was brutally murdered. She had just found out that she was with child and she naturally assumed the child was Niko's. She and Maruka had been married nearly ten years, yet they had never been able to have children. The news had made Maruka very angry. He had beaten her until she could barely walk that evening. Niko knew what Maruka would do to her, and would defend her honor as her second husband. He and Maruka would exchange words, shoving each other around most times. This time, Niko threatened to kill him for what he did. Poor Niko met his fate. Maruka was younger and stronger. His burning hatred for Niko gave him an extra advantage to finish him off.

Soon, Nala reached the little island. She pulled her canoe ashore, making her way up the path. She crept cautiously through the brush, careful not to make a sound. She didn't want to be discovered quite yet. She had to observe these people who lived here... make sure that she could trust them. In the distance, she could hear two male voices. She crept closer, tiptoeing silently and crouching like a panther. The two men were digging a hole. She was surprised by their appearance. Their skin tone was so pale! Maybe they were deathly ill or malnurished. It was an odd sight for her, but yet she was intrigued. Both men were wearing bright colored shirts. One was tall, thin, and young. The other was tall, large, and a bit older than the other. She sat still and silent as she listened to their conversation.

...

"Gilligan! Would you watch what your doing?" The Skipper scowled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Skipper. All I was doing was digging that trench like you asked. See?" As Gilligan demonstrated again, sure enough the Skipper got whacked again with the head of the shovel. "Oops!"

"Gilligan!" The Skipper seethed through clenched teeth, as he made a choking motion with his hands right in Gilligan's direction.

Nala was taken aback by the larger man's actions. Was he a violent man like Maruka was? The smaller man seemed nice, though he would never be able to stand up to Maruka. She needed a protector... she was desperate to have someone to care for her, to love her, to make her feel secure that Maruka wouldn't hurt her as long as he was around. Perhaps this wasn't the island she thought it was. Her thoughts were interrupted as another man came into view. He appeared older than the first and younger than the second. He began to speak to the other two men, showing them a notebook and explaining something to them.

...

"You are mistaken Skipper," the Professor said indignantly as he pounded his notebook with his finger, "the evidence is right here. That valley runs in the other direction. Mary Ann's garden will never get any water at this rate."

"Professor, I've scouted this whole island. Now I know what I'm talking about. The tide comes in from the lagoon, runs down the trench, and reaches Mary Ann's vegetable garden."

"I say you're wrong. Water can't run uphill. Now, if that dip in the land went the other way..."

Nala watched intently. For all the fighting that was going on, no one was shoving or throwing any punches. The three men walked away and Nala decided to follow behind, remaining incognito. The three men walked for quite awhile. Nala began to wonder if they would reach their destination. There, in the middle of the jungle, the three men began to converse again.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Professor. I guess you were right. There is just enough of a hump there to make it impossible for the water to get through," the Skipper had said, as he removed his cap and scratched his head.

"It's quite alright Skipper. There is just enough brush growing through here, I can understand how you mistook your perception. Now that I look at it, my view of it is a little bit skewed," the Professor said, observing the divot in the ground.

"Yeah, and it'll fool ya too," Gilligan added.

As Nala observed more, the two men that had been arguing shook hands and both let out a laugh at their mistake. The large man even patted the small man on the back, even after being previously angry with him. At least now, Nala had the impression that the people here worked conflicts out in a civilized manner. However, it wasn't enough to convince her just yet. This island surely had women, there had to be. If she could just get a glimpse of how the women were treated, then she would better understand how these men truly behaved.

...

Nala followed the men all the way to an area that looked like a little village. There, she saw another man, older, important looking... but loafing about in a bamboo chair. Why wasn't he working? Nala crinkled her nose. A lazy husband in her culture was the equivalent of a grub worm crawling upon the ground. He was immediately dismissed. Soon three women came into sight, each carrying bowls of food. They set the food on a wooden surface, as all the other's gathered around. She studied them closely. It appeared that three of the four men already had a mate. The little skinny man was involved in conversation with a girl who wore her hair strangely, the hair was split from side to side and tied back with colorful rope. The man that had the notebook was seated very close to a woman with hair that looked like fire. Her arm was wrapped around him as she kissed his cheek. The lazy man kissed the hand of the older woman, who looked like she was dressed as royalty. In her society, the women were allowed to have more than one husband, but the husband could only have one wife. Once a man was claimed, they were no longer eligible for marriage.

Only the large man, who was seated at the head of the table, seemed to have no one. Now, Nala knew she could concentrate on just studying him. He would certainly be large enough to battle Maruka, if he should come looking for her. The fact that he was older was a bonus. In her culture, it was considered an accomplishment, and even encouraged to marry an older man. They tended to be less aggressive than the younger men. They tended to be more patient, less physically abusive, and weren't quite as rough when it was time to engage in relations. Though she had already seen that this man had a bit of a temper, it seemed as though it was squelched easily. Over the next few days, she would have to observe his strength and his ability to interact with these others. She had to be certain that a new spouse wouldn't meet the same fate that her Niko had.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days, Nala kept herself well hidden as she intently observed the Skipper. She would retreat to the other side of the island to find provisions... careful not to tip off to anyone that someone else was on their little island. At night, she would find shelter in a cave. When she wasn't eating or sleeping she would watch him work, eat, socialize, and on the occasion would watch him sleep. The strange, and very loud sleeping sounds he made reminded her of Niko. He had done the same thing. Yet, on the nights she would stay with Niko, the loud rumblings of his snoring were a welcomed sound. It was a small sacrifice to have to endure it, knowing she was safe, protected and loved. Being with Maruka terrified her. Even after trying hard all day to please him, she usually got slapped at least once a day. His rough handling of her at night time was nothing short of out and out rape. She didn't fight him... she knew better. Yet, he was still rough and forceful in the way he would grab her, holding her down to where she could hardly breath.

Maruka had never been very affectionate, but things had gotten much worse as the years went on. Things hit an all time point of desperation for her when Niko came into the picture. Even though she was allowed four more husbands, Maruka was hateful and bitter towards Nala and Niko. Last year, when Niko's first wife and child died during the birth, it made him eligible for marriage again. He had grieved for a time, but then was ready for another woman to choose him. Nala knew she was that woman. She knew he was exceptional in the way he had treated his first wife. He was much better to her than the other four husbands had been. In their culture, marriage was more a contract of practicality. Very few married for love. The woman needed a provider and protector. The man needed someone to bear children with and someone to take care of him. Nala hoped for the former. She had friends on the island that truly loved their mate. She had loved Niko... part of her still did. Perhaps this Skipper she was watching so closely would learn to love her. Perhaps she would learn to love him.

In the time she had spent watching him, she had learned a few things. He spent much time with the man he kept calling "Gilligan". He and Gilligan had a very strange relationship. In one moment, Gilligan would be getting yelled at or hit... in the next, the Skipper would be laughing with him, spending time with him, showing true concern for the man when he seemed upset or hurt. Perhaps this Gilligan was the Skipper's son. Perhaps he once had a wife too, because it was certainly obvious he didn't have one now. The Skipper seemed to get along just fine with the man who carried around the notebook and pencil. Sometimes the two would get into an argument, but it would be short lived. He and the lazy man didn't get along quite so well. There had been many times over the last few days where she saw the two of them toe to toe, head to head, sharing heated words with each other. Yet again, Nala noticed that no physical violence had occurred and the Skipper's temper was cooled off quite quickly. What she was most impressed with was the gentle way he dealt with the ladies of the island. To the oldest one, whom she learned was referred to as "Lovey" by the lazy man, and as "Mrs. Howell" by the others, he would remove his hat in front of her and would step aside so she could pass by. Nala didn't understand this gesture, but the older woman seemed to be pleased by it. Once, he had carried a heavy basket for the girl whose hair was worn on each side of her head. She also observed him sitting and listening to the woman with fiery hair, as she relayed a story to him as she was shedding her tears. He had pulled a white cloth out of his pocket and handed to the woman. After placing the cloth to her eyes and nose, she smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder.

She was certain now that he was the one. He carried an air of authority... no one walked on him. He was strong as an ox, a hard worker, a good fisherman and gatherer, and he was civil to those in his community. He would provide well for her and her unborn child. Perhaps, if she was good to him, she wouldn't receive the wrath she had been used to receiving from Maruka on a daily basis. She mentally prepared herself to perform the ceremonial wedding dance that was required to claim him as hers. She had to hurry to find the particular berry she needed to anoint him with when she danced around him later. It had to be done before night fall or else she would have to wait until the next day.

...

Gilligan, the Skipper, and the Professor had just spent all day digging the trench around the dip in the ground. The grass and brush was so tall right there that it had been deeper and wider than the three men had first anticipated. The Professor had said that perhaps there might have once been a small pond there that had dried up... or maybe an animal had dug there long ago and the foliage had simply overtaken the area over time. All three men washed up and hurried to dinner. The sun would be setting soon and all of them were ready to call it a day. Once dinner was served, everyone began conversations about their day. The Skipper relayed to Mary Ann she would soon have her trench to irrigate her little garden within the next day or so, while Ginger relayed the latest news from the mainland that she had heard on the radio. Soon all of them began to daydream and verbalize about what they'd be doing if they were back home. The girls had just gotten ready to clear the table when Mary Ann suddenly jumped at the sound of rustling in the nearby brush.

"Stand back girls," the Skipper said as he spread his arms out to guard the women, "no telling what that noise is."

"Maybe it's a ghost," Gilligan whispered as he stood stiff as a board.

"Gilligan, it's not a ghost," the Skipper said with exasperation as he rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Nala appeared. Everyone seemed shocked to see her, but no one moved a muscle. She began to dance around in slow, fluid movements...which raised everyone's curiosity all the more. She swayed her hips, waving her arms out in front of her, making her way towards the Skipper. The Skipper's eyes widened and became frozen with fear as she began to dance all around him. His heart pumped wildly as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Whatever kind of hex this woman was putting on him, it couldn't be good... it never was. Why him? What had he done? Which ancient god had he ticked off, and how could he appease him? Suddenly, the woman pulled up a boarskin pouch that she had attached to her dress. She removed the Skipper's hat, then reaching into the satchel, she withdrew a sticky, purplish concoction. She placed her hand on his head and uttered an incantation that none of the others could understand. Before anyone could react to anything, the woman disappeared once again.

"Well, that was odd," Ginger replied.

"It's more than odd, Ginger. I'm cursed, I'm doomed! I might as well be dead!" The Skipper said as he went into a panic.

"Now Skipper, while I agree with you that dance definitely meant something, I do not believe you were cursed. There is no basis for such things as voodoo and black magic," the Professor said calmly.

"Easy for you to say. With all my time in the Navy, I've seen an awful lot of strange things. Unexplained things." The Professor sighed. There was no use in arguing with the Skipper on this issue. He still believed that Kona had been cursed, that Watubi cured him, that Gilligan's stone was the legendary "Eye of the Idol", and that he (the Professor) had been turned into a zombie. It frustrated him that an otherwise intelligent man was so ignorant went it came to tall tales and folklore.

"Just trust me on this. Ok? I will research the few books I have about island tribes and see what I can find. I can certainly guarantee though if it was a curse, it most definitely will be ineffective. Superstitions hold no truths. Anything bad that comes from them are merely based on the recipient's fear playing tricks on their mind. They take whatever supposed curse that was placed upon them and circumstantial evidence and interweave the two. It's all a mind game... pure and simple.

"You'd better be hoping and praying that's true. Hard telling what might happen to me."

"Don't worry, I'll look into it. I think I studied the girl's moves enough that I can pinpoint the meaning behind them. The incantation as well."

"Oh really," Ginger said sternly.

"Yes," the Professor replied, not catching Ginger's jealous tone, "when that native girl made her way toward the Skipper, I anticipated that he might fear a hex being put on him... so I studied her every movement so I could find the answers I knew the Skipper would likely have. You'd be surprised how many tribes there are and how many ceremonial dances they have in their various cultures."

"Well, I hope you find something soon. I'm an absolute basket case. I think... I think I'm gonna go lie down. Perhaps I can try to relax a little."

...

Nala stayed hidden for the night. She had thought about returning, but decided she would wait until the morning. When she had performed the wedding dance, she couldn't help but notice that the Skipper had looked frightened. In fact, all of them appeared to be amazed and a bit fearful of her presence. Perhaps the Skipper's tribe didn't follow the same practices she did. Perhaps he had no idea what was going on. Maybe in the morning she's be able to face him. She was apprehensive... yet anxious to start getting acquainted with her new husband.

...

The Professor spent all night pouring over book after book, searching for answers as to why that woman had behaved the way she had. What was she trying to say? Why had the Skipper been her focus.

 _Come on Hinkley! Think! Did she turn or did she spin. What were the words of that incantation? Did you even catch the scent of that berry ointment she placed on the Skpper? Eliminate raspberries... no raspberries on the island._

He scratched out raspberries in his notebook, flipped a couple of pages, and made a few other notes before his thoughts kicked into gear again.

 _Now what tribe is she from? What dialect was she speaking. Ah yes, here we go._

As the Professor found what tribe he had been looking for, he looked up the ceremonial dances for that particular tribe. As he hunted for the movements that matched that of the native woman, he noticed something startling. His eyes widened as he read on.

 _Oh no! Oh no! I don't believe it! What am I going to tell the Skipper? Well.. I guess I'll have to be direct. No... somehow I have to use a little tact. I can't lay something like this out plain and simple. When he hears this, he probably is going to wish he had been cursed._

...

The next morning the Skipper woke, feeling grim and tired. He hadn't been able to sleep well all night. He kept tossing and turning, thinking he would either die in his sleep or something was going to jump out and grab him. When he saw the Professor coming his way, he barely waved to him.

"Good morning Skipper."

"I don't know what's so good about it."

"Well, I do have some good news for you. I was researching all night last night and found out that you definitely aren't cursed." The Skipper breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness!' He exclaimed, placing a hand on his chest. A smile spread across his face.

"I do have some bad news though."

"I'm not cursed. What bad news could there be?"

"That dance was a ceremonial dance... it was a matrimonial dance... Skipper, you're married."


	3. Chapter 3

"Skipper... come on, Skipper, get up."

This was the first thing he heard as he finally started to come back to consciousness. He lay there, looking up at the other six castaways staring down at him. Mrs. Howell was knelt beside him, holding her bottle of smelling salts.

"What in the world just happened?" The Skipper asked as he slowly sat up, trying to regain his bearings.

"You fainted Skipper," the Professor replied, "I believe it had something to do with the fact I just told you that you were married. Do you remember that?"

"M-M-married? Me? I don't understand. Why would that young girl do a marriage dance around me? I don't want to be married!"

"MARRIED?" The others said in shock. For the next few minutes, the other five murmured among themselves... trying to take in the news they just heard.

The Professor raised his hands to get the other's attention. Once things had calmed down, he began to speak.

"I'm not sure why she choose you Skipper, but she certainly has to have her reasons. In her culture, men are mostly chosen for their strength and their hunting abilities. Perhaps she's had her eye on you for awhile."

"Well, she's not here now. Perhaps she changed her mind. Besides, I didn't agree to any marriage. She... whoever she is... can't do this to me," the Skipper replied indignantly.

"Skipper, according to her customs the man has no say so in the matter. It is completely her choice. Now, I haven't read everything about this tribe just yet, but I can loan you the book about their history and customs. It might clue you in and help you better understand as to why you were her target."

"Poor Skipper!" Mary Ann exclaimed. "I think it's awful that he got tricked into marriage... and to a complete stranger no less."

"Boy, now you know how I felt when you all wanted me to marry that fat island girl last year," Gilligan said as he crossed his arms, "not too fun when the shoe's on the other foot, huh?"

"Not now, Gilligan," the Skipper said as he shooed him away. He had to think. There had to be some way out of this. Technically, he didn't have to play by her rules... this was their island. They did things their way.

"Well... what am I going to do?" The Skipper said in a hopeless tone. He stared at the Professor, as if expecting him to come up with some great plan to get him out of his jam.

"I can't tell you that," the Professor said, "it's a dilemma that falls on too far of a personal level. This situation may be more complicated than what you think. It doesn't make sense for that woman to leave her own island just to find a husband. Given the condition she was in, I'm surprised she was looking for a husband at all."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, as I said I studied her movements very carefully. I couldn't help but notice that her abdomen was swollen and slightly distended. I can't be one hundred percent sure... but I believe she may be expecting. Perhaps that was her motive. Perhaps her husband died and now she needs someone to care for her and raise her child."

This news made the Skipper angry. Not only had some strange woman committed herself to him without his consent, now he was expected to care for her and her child. Was this all a marriage of sheer convenience?

In that moment, Nala appeared before them, timidly coming out from behind the brush. The disapproving looks the others gave her made her feel uncomfortable and nervous. The Skipper looked angry and she feared that the back of his hand would come across her face at any moment. Instead of an act of violence all she received from the Skipper was, "Why? Who are you? Why me?" Of course, she didn't understand what he was saying, but the tone of his voice revealed the distress he was feeling.

All she could do was explain to him her reasoning. She began slowly, hoping someone... anyone could understand her. Holding a tribal translation dictionary in his hand, the Professor began to roughly translate the woman's words.

"Her name is Nalamoya. She goes by Nala. She is in a violent relationship with her husband, Maruka. She had another husband named Niko. He was killed. She needs protection from Maruka. He may come looking for her."

"I can do that," the SKipper said, "but did you really have to marry me?" The Professor translated as best he could. Nala seemed to understand, despite the Professor's newness to the language.

"Only a husband can protect her. Maruka is big and strong. She says you are big and strong. Only one capable of defeating Maruka. She said she has been watching you. You are good fisherman, hard working, fair, strong, and... oh well," the Professor had stopped, raising an eyebrow at her finally words.

"What is it? What did she say?" The Skipper was anxious to know.

"She um said... you look quite capable of providing her with more children." The Skipper's face flushed bright red... as did everyone else's.

"I'm not doing nothing of the sort!" He said, getting ready to walk away from the scene. Before he could get away, she had knelt down in front of his feet.

"Now what is she doing?"

The Professor flipped through another book, looking for the answer to the Skipper's question.

"It would appear that this is a sign of respect and submissiveness. The book says, "bowing before the husband within the first twenty-four hours of marriage symbolizes the wife's commitment to remain submissive to his authority, to acknowledge his right to run the family as he sees fit. This pledge is to be taken any time the woman marries. An extended ceremony is required when marrying the Alpha husband... or the first husband. She is ultimately his, but is allowed to spend a reasonable amount of time with her other husbands."

"Other husbands? You mean... polygamy?" Although the Skipper had no emotional attachment to this woman, it didn't set well with him that he was just one of many men in her life. In fact, he felt downright used. He felt like an accessory... a side piece. Was her first husband a shirt and he just a tie? Was he nothing more to her than someone to run to when things got rough with her other husband?

"Go on... get up. You don't need to do that," the Skipper said, making a rising motion with his hand.

Nala rose. She spoke to him at length as the Skipper stared at her blankly. He couldn't understand a word she was saying, but attempted to listen anyway. He noticed the woman that stood before him was practically young enough that she could have been his daughter. She didn't look too much older than Mary Ann. Now he was really puzzled at this woman's choice.

"From what I can understand, she just said she will be a good and loving wife to you... even though she doesn't know you yet. She promises to be dutiful and not cause you any inconvenience. What you say will be the final word. She will do as much as she can to help construct your home."

"I've gotta live with her?"

"I would assume you would. You are her husband," the Professor said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "look, I can't say I know what you are going through, but I can imagine. The shock you must feel... the suddenness of it all... I know I wouldn't want to be in your shoes. Look, I'll help you as much as I can, but I do suggest you read these books. Talk to your new wife... I'll be available to translate, but you'll have to start learning some of the language for yourself. I would love to bail you out of this... but I'm not sure I can. These island marriages are binding... binding to the point that she could have her high priest come and kill you if you don't provide for her."

"Professor... this marriage is a joke. She just married me to replace someone else, I can't understand a word she says, and I'm old enough to be her father. If I do have authority to set the tone for the marriage, is there any reason why I can't leave romance out of the picture... that is as long as I provide for her and protect her?"

"That is a possibility... but only to a point. As your wife, it's her duty to give you children. Your step child won't count... he or she won't really be from you. If you rob her of that opportunity, you are forcing her to be a disgrace. Besides, is that how you want to spend the rest of your life? Are you going to both be miserable, or are you going to learn to love her?"

The Skipper thought about that for awhile. All he could do was try. There was no guarantee he was going to be able to deliver on a promise like that.

...

Nala followed the Skipper around for most of the morning: bringing him food, handing him tools, attempting to massage his shoulders when he looked tired. The Skipper didn't really mind her tagging along... yet he wished that she would leave. It was hard enough to get a day's work done with everything on his mind, now he didn't even have the time to think things over. Not only that, but he felt as if he was being smothered. Now he knew how Gilligan felt that time he had saved Kelani's life and she had sworn to be his servant. About mid morning, Gilligan felt the need to take a bathroom break. As he entered one of the caves, the Skipper went off by himself when Nala wasn't looking.

 _It's not fair. It's simply not fair. I'm bound to this woman for life and it wasn't even my choice. What if we get rescued? Oh yeah! Then I can divorce her... but then she would be lost in a world she knows nothing about. I can't do that. I'm not that mean. Or maybe she'll expect me to live on her island. Then I'll never get to go home. The poor girl, bless her heart. She is trying so hard to please me. She's a nice girl and I don't want to hurt her... but I definitely don't want to be married to her either._

...

As lunchtime neared Mary Ann, Ginger, and Nala began to prepare the food. Ginger and Mary Ann worked together as Nala stood off by herself, preparing a separate lunch for the Skipper. she had her fish cleaned and filleted in half the time the other two did.

"Wow! Look at her go!" Mary An exclaimed, "She's nearly done with her fish and almost all of her fruit is already peeled and sliced."

"Think about it, Mary Ann. She has probably been cleaning fish and preparing fruit most of her life. We've only been doing it a few years. Besides, she's preparing lunch for one and we're preparing lunch for six." Ginger said as she continued to pull the mud vein out of her fish.

They worked silently for a few moments when suddenly Mary Ann slammed her knife on the table.

"It's not fair! Who does she think she is up and marrying the Skipper against his will?"

"It's just her way. She probably doesn't know any better. She's probably never met Americans before. Maybe she thinks that's how everybody does things."

"Hey, I did hear the Professor say that she can't be married to a man that's already married. What if one of us pretends to be the Skipper's wife? Then she would have to leave."

"No Mary Ann, that won't work."

"How do you know?"

"Because I already thought of that. I asked the Professor about it. He said when he had talked to Nala, she told him that one of the reasons she had chosen the Skipper was because she thought the other men were already taken.

"If only that were true," Mary Ann said with exasperation, "oh well, at least I know she's not going to go after Gilligan." She began to peel another mango, when she suddenly stopped. She had an idea, a great idea at that.

"Hey! Do you think maybe we can fix the Skipper up with Nala? I mean, if he's sweet on her... maybe it won't be so bad being married to her."

"Oh girl, I love the way you think!" Ginger replied, getting that look of excitement in her eye that told Mary Ann she had her full cooperation. "The Howell Cotillion is next month. If sparks aren't flying between the two of them by then we can rig it to where the two them get caught in a romantic moment."

"Yeah!"

"We can doll Nala up... not that she's not already pretty... but we can curl her hair, make her a dress, put make-up on her."

"Yeah! I like that."

"I've got the perfect song to use as bait too."

"What Ginger? What?"

"Younger Than Springtime from the musical South Pacific. I have that record in my repertoire."

Genius... tell me some more. I think you've really got something there."

Ginger laid out in full detail her plans as they finished preparing lunch.

 ***Oh how I wish we could put lyrics into these stories. Younger Than Springtime is my favorite song in South Pacific, right next to Bloody Mary. It is a beautiful song, and if you are unfamiliar with it I suggest maybe Googling the lyrics or listening to the song on YouTube. Thanks for reading. Hopefully a new chapter will be up in a few days.***


	4. Chapter 4

As the weeks went by, the Skipper became more accustomed to the idea that he was a married man. A hut had been constructed within a matter of days, but in the mean time, the couple had stayed in the Professor's hut while the Professor had stayed with Gilligan for the time being. To the Skipper's surprise, Nala was quite knowledgeable in constructing huts. At one point, she even had attempted to help with the roof. Being in the condition she was in, the Skipper absolutely forbade it as the Professor translated to Nala to get down from the ladder.

The Skipper considered Nala a friend... just like any of the others on the island. He couldn't quite bring himself to be romantically involved with her though. They were still learning about each other, still getting familiar with each other's quirks and habits. Once every day, the two would sit down together with the Professor and just discuss their lives. The Professor, who was becoming quite proficient in her language, would translate. Anything he didn't know how to translate either had to be reworded or just not asked. The Skipper learned much about Nala's ways through the discussions and the books that were given to him by the Professor. In turn, the Skipper tried to teach Nala basic English while the Professor taught her grammar and syntax.

...

"Pineapple," the Skipper said as he held up a pineapple to Nala.

"Pineapple," she said slowly, then repeated in her language. "Panapoy."

"Mango,"

"Mango. Mangui."

"Bird."

"Bird. Evihoy."

Nala listened intently as her husband taught her his language. She repeated word after word as carefully as she could, pleased with herself that she was doing well. Her husband had to be pleased with her, for he was smiling and nodding his head at her responses. She was grateful to the gods that she had found someone that was so good to her, patient at her ignorance of his ways. Although he had not requested relations of her and hadn't even so much as kissed her, he did provide well for her... making sure they had a fine hut and making sure she rested when she was tired. He and his "Little Buddy", as she had heard him call Gilligan, would provide plenty of fish, fruit, and the occasional boar for the whole little community. His kindness was causing her to fall in love with him, and she hoped that her "wifely duties" would be expected of her soon. She couldn't understand his hesitation. Perhaps his tribe's customs wouldn't allow him to do such things since she was carrying another man's child.

She liked his smile. She liked it a lot. She decided to take a chance. Make a move. She was going to teach him a word.

"Faceo," she said as she gazed into his eyes and touched his cheek. The sudden gesture caught the Skipper off guard as he stood there just staring at her.

"Yes, a face," he said. He gulped as every nerve in his body tingled.

"Face," she repeated as she caressed his cheek. The Skipper had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. He saw longing in her eyes as he studied her facial features. She was wanting more. She was wanting to change the rules of the game. The Skipper wasn't ready. All of this was still so new to him. The age gap between them had started not to matter quite as much, for he realized that he once had a crush on Ginger. She wasn't too many years older than Nala. Back in Hawaii, he knew he had dated hula girls almost half his age. What was so different about Nala? They were beginning to understand each other. Her language was fairly simple and easy to catch on to. OF course, he still needed the Professor to translate, but he was getting it little by little. What bothered the Skipper most of all was the fact that if Nala took him back to her island, he faced the risk of possibly sharing her with four other men. No matter how open minded he was, he wasn't born to live in a swinger lifestyle.

"Lama mahai," she said quietly.

The Skipper just stood there. He gave her no response. She had just told him that she loved him. He wasn't ready to say it. Of course, he was quite fond of her by this point.. but he was fond of Mary Ann and Ginger as well. That didn't mean he was in love with them.

"I think we've done enough for one day," he said, taking her hand to lead her. "Gilligan and I have some more work to get done."

...

As Gilligan and the Skipper sat and mended fishing nets together, the Skipper's mind wandered to the English lesson he had just given Nala. How strange that she would just up and touch him like that. From the time she arrived she had done nothing but quietly follow him and wait on him hand and foot. He knew that was just Nala's way, what she had always been used to. To him, however, it was as if she were walking on egg shells, as if she were afraid of him, or thought of him as some god. In a way, her boldness had been a step in the right direction. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. he would never hurt her. He didn't quite understand how her first husband could treat her so unkindly. How could anyone look into those gentle eyes and even think of causing any harm to her?

The Skipper shrugged off his thoughts as he got straight back to work. His mind had switched gears to when just a couple of weeks ago, he had to convince Nala that nobody there would hurt her. Mary Ann, Ginger, and Nala had been serving breakfast. As Nala had placed a platter of sliced bananas on the table, her arm grazed his cup of coconut milk. As it splattered to the ground, she immediately knelt down. Covering her head with her arms, she began to cry. No one quite knew what to make of the spectacle... the Skipper included. After a moment of trying to process what was going on, he had knelt down, wiped her tears and told her that everything was ok and that he forgave her. It was likely that she hadn't understood him, but he had spoken calmly and gently enough that the tone of his voice had been enough to get her to stop crying.

He had felt so badly for her that day. That was when he truly understood what kind of dire situation she had been in. Was this Maruka person so evil that it caused her to flinch at the slightest mistake? Although Maruka had not come to find her up to this point, it didn't mean that he was a done deal either. He could very well be on other islands searching for her. When and if he did come to this island, the Skipper would be ready. He would do what he had to in making sure that Nala and her baby were safe... even if he had to kill him.

Once again, the Skipper was surprised by his thoughts. As a veteran of a war, no one could have despised death as much as he did. He had seen so much of it. Yes, he had a short temper sometimes, and he had been known to get into a few bar room brawls... but violence against a woman was one thing he wouldn't tolerate. He would put Maruka in his place. Then again, it dawned on him that Maruka was still the Alpha husband... her first husband. He was still her husband and all the Skipper could do was to call him out when he had done Nala wrong. He wasn't going to play that game though... stand up to him once, just so he could beat on her again? No, he absolutely had to be stopped.

As the Skipper considered all this he wondered if his noble thoughts were merely just a part of his principle... or was he beginning to develop feelings for her? True, he did like her and they were getting along quite well. She was sweet and quiet... kind and gentle in her demeanor. Yet, sometimes it was exhausting in getting a minute to be alone. Up until just a week ago she had followed him everywhere... and he truly meant everywhere. He had even had to go to the Professor in hopes of finding a gentle way to tell her that he didn't need her to bathe him. She would cut up his food for him before he even had a chance to do it for himself. Although... he did find it nice having her near at bedtime.

When the hut had been built, he didn't know how to explain to her that he preferred two beds. They were married and so naturally it meant one bed to her. Although they were separated by having their own separate sheets, her warmth and soft breathing had become a soothing addition. It had been so long since he had a woman near him. He had almost forgotten what it was like. The thought of it gave him a sense of longing. Perhaps he was attracted to her, but that didn't mean it was love. He couldn't quite let go of the fact that he had been forced into this marriage. He hadn't even been aware what had been happening.

He kept remembering what the Professor had said to him, "will you both be miserable, or will you learn to love her?". Not quite two months of knowing her, she had already expressed love for him. Instead of shutting her down right off, he had found himself pondering how he really felt about her. They were together for life, after all. Perhaps he had better get started in wooing her... instead of trying to fight the inevitable. The Howell's were having their annual cotillion next week. Perhaps he could escort her, dance with her... give her a kiss good night perhaps. At least it would be a start.

...

Maruka slapped his new wife as he rose up from the bed. He began to shout at the sixteen year old girl, who now laid curled up and weeping. Her insolence sickened him. She had been impressed with his body at first... but now every time he got on top of her, she would just lay there. She whimpered and cried like a child. She behaved just like Nalamoya had. He was glad to be rid of her. She had ran away from him and she was finally out of his hair. He told the village that he had found her dead and had buried her along side Niko. This made him eligible for a new bride... a young, fresh virgin that he could plant seed in. Nalamoya had been worthless, not giving him children. When she had told him that she was expecting and thought the child was Niko's, it had probably been nothing but a lie to anger him. She loved making him angry.

Although, he knew deep down that Nalamoya had not been lying to him. She had gone two months without her cycle. He had hoped the child was his... but it was too coincidental that she become pregnant after her marriage to Niko had taken place. He wouldn't accept the thought that he might be at fault... that he had been the one that wasn't able to produce a child. This caused him to become angrier. Now all he wanted was to see her hurt just one more time. He wanted to squelch his anger in taking the life of her child. For that matter, he should probably take her life as well. He couldn't have two wives, after all.

Come morning, he would head out to the surrounding islands to see if he could find her. She would pay... she would pay dearly. Cursed be anyone that would dare to stand in his way.


	5. Chapter 5

Another week had passed and it was finally time for the annual Howell Cotillion to take place. Everyone had finished their work early so they could concentrate on getting ready for the grand event. It was the one time of the year when everyone dressed in the finest they had... that is except for Gilligan and the Skipper. They pretty much had a limited wardrobe. At least the girls would iron for them the best that they had.

Nala knew something strange had been going on all week. It started at the beginning of the week when Mr. Howell had handed her a card that read:

Mr. and Mrs. Thurston Howell III would like to cordially invite you to attend the annually Howell Cotillion.

Nala had been confused by the language and the Skipper had told her it was a celebration that they were all welcomed to. He told her they would go to the party together and that they would eat, dance, and enjoy the company of the others. Nala smiled. It all sounded like so much fun. He told her that they would wear special clothing and stay up really late. Nala was excited, although she still wasn't quite sure what she was getting excited for.

The day after that, Mary Ann and Ginger had called Nala into their hut. She hesitated going, for she was patiently waiting for the Skipper to come back with a basket full of bananas that she was planning to slice and dry out in the sun. Somehow, the two girls had been able to convince her that what they wanted wouldn't take but a few minutes. So she had gotten up from where she was and entered their hut. By this time, she had come to realize that Mary Ann and Ginger weren't married to Gilligan or the Professor at all... yet, she had no desire to be espoused to them either. Gilligan would run in fear if he ever saw Maruka, and the Professor would try to reason with him. Maruka was not a reasonable man, in any way, shape, or form. Not only that, but she could tell that these two women were at least interested in these men. Why didn't they do the ceremonial wedding dance on them? Nala knew she still had a long way to go in learning the customs of this tribe she had joined herself to.

She had set her thoughts aside as the two women took out a long yellow ribbon that had numbers on it. They wrapped it around her chest, her waist, and her hips. Then they held the strip from shoulder to shoulder and from shoulder to foot. They giggled and talked as they did this. Then they took out fabrics of bright color and held them up to her body. The fabric felt nice. It was smooth, shimmery, and soft. Ginger had called it satin. Nala had pointed to the green fabric, showing that she liked it the best. Before she left, she gazed into something called a mirror. She couldn't stop looking. She had never seen herself before. The girl's explained the she was seeing herself and that image was called a reflection.

She realized for the first time that she was pretty... very pretty. Of course, on her island looks didn't mean very much. It all depended on how industrious one was and how many children could be birthed that seemed to determine a woman's worth in her husband's eyes. Until she had met Niko, she had always felt worthless. Maruka was never pleased with her. She just naturally assumed that she had failed as a wife. Then, when Niko came along, she felt needed. She felt valued. However, he had been taken away from her. Now she had this new husband in the Skipper, but wasn't quite sure where her value stood in his eyes. For all of his gentleness, kindness, and patience... he still hadn't shown her any affection. The Professor had explained that in their culture folks had to get to know one another to see if there was any love there. He told her, in her language, to give it some time. He was quite certain, from his observations, that the Skipper would come around in his own time.

Now the day of the celebration had arrived. Nala sat in a bamboo chair next to the Skipper, as she stitched up a hole in one of his shirts. Mary Ann and Ginger came out of their hut and motioned to her to come in. She hesitated as she looked over to the Skipper to see if he approved. He smiled at her, as he motioned her on.

"Go on," he told her, "the shirt can wait." He smiled and shook his head as Nala headed for the girl's hut.

Once inside, the girls sat her down and began to put little cylinders in her hair called curlers. Then they had slipped a very fancy, very elegant dress on her that was the same color of the fabric that Nala had liked so well. They applied some sort of paint to her face that the girls had often referred to as make-up. Ginger wore the paint every day, but she had never seen Mary Ann with it up until today. They spend most of the afternoon talking and drinking tea. Nala had on numberous occasion had tried to tell the girls that she needed to leave, but they kept saying, "Just a little longer. You're hair is not ready."

Finally, as evening rolled around, her hair had been freed from the curlers. She gazed at herself in the full length mirror. She hardly recognized herself. This didn't bring her any satisfaction though. For as nice as she looked, it wouldn't matter if the Skipper was furious at her for being gone all day and not tending to him. She had butterflies in the pit of her stomach. A man's patience could only go so far. Even Niko had scolded her once or twice for not having the laundry finished. He hadn't hit her, but he had been angry.

As she stepped outside of the hut, she was greeted by four very well dressed gentlemen who seemed to be waiting to see each lady present themselves. The four men's mouths hung agape as she, Mary Ann, Ginger, and Mrs. Howell presented their made up selves to the gentlemen. Mr. Howell took Mrs. Howell by the hand and led her in the first waltz. Gilligan shyly approached Mary Ann. He looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck as he told Mary Ann how swell she looked. Ginger approached the Professor, who cleared his throat as he stuttered out a nervous invitation to her for a dance. That left just Nala and the Skipper. Slowly, he approached her. His gentle gaze told Nala that she was not in any sort of trouble. He held her hand as he gazed into her eyes.

"Nala, how beautiful you look," he told her with a smile. He then repeated the same phrase in her language. This made her smile.

...

The party was well under way as everyone talked, laughed, and danced one dance after another. It was quite a bit for Nala to take in. She watched the others as she tried to mimic their dance steps. Mostly she spent the evening tripping over the Skipper's feet. He would just laugh as he replied, "It's alright," and "Don't worry. I'm fine." He appeared to be having a great time too, in spite of all her clumsiness.

At one point, they all drank a liquid known as champagne. When Nala sipped it, she noticed it had an unusual fruity flavor... yet a sharpness to it. It warmed her insides as it slid down her throat. The bubbly liquid made her sneeze. This caused the Skipper to smile as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"You ok?" He said, giving her a gentle squeeze. Nala looked up at him in surprise. It was the first time he had held her. His eyes sparkled as he looked at her. The color of his eyes were like nothing she had ever seen before. His eyes were the color of the sky. All of her people had brown eyes. She nodded to him in response. Being pleased with her answer, he held her just a bit tighter as she leaned into his embrace. Nala couldn't have been happier.

...

The Skipper felt light and at ease as he continued to dance with Nala. It felt good to hold her and he wondered why he hadn't tried to get closer to her weeks ago. He couldn't take his eyes off of her beautiful face. He had never seen anyone lovelier. Of course, he had to ponder what he was feeling. He never could be too sure how he truly felt. Was he in love, or was he in lust? He had seen many women in his time that he couldn't take his eyes off of. Shamefully, some of them had just been magazine photos that couldn't talk to him, or touch him in return. Some of them still remained in his empty apartment, and some had met their demise when the Minnow had gotten caught in that fateful storm.

He hadn't thought about his naughty subscriptions in quite awhile. He had trained himself not to miss them, for he knew it was senseless to pine for something he couldn't have.

Right now, he had the real deal... and she was a lady if he ever saw one. His heart thumped a bit louder at the realization of it. He realized that tying to woo her may not be the chore he had once thought it would be. He couldn't get carried away though. Tonight was a special night. Everyone was in the best of moods. Everyone was just bit cozier with their dates than they normally would be. In fact, the Skipper currently spied Mary Ann kissing Gilligan and Ginger kissing the Professor. That didn't happen every day. Even the Howells were getting in on it. He noticed too that Nala was watching their every movement.

...

"Come here Gilligan. Let me kiss you," Mary Ann begged. Though truly wanting to kiss her sailor man, Mary Ann had an idea that if Nala saw the women kissing the men, she might get the idea that was the customary thing to do. She had noticed that since coming to the island, Nala studied her and Ginger very carefully to get her social cues. She was trying her best to fit in... to be one of them. She knew if everyone began to kiss, surely Nala would want to join in.

"No! Come on, I don't want to kiss," Gilligan said as he squirmed.

"Please Gilligan. Do it for me just this once," Mary Ann said, then gave Gilligan doe like eyes, "I'll bake a coconut cream pie just for you if you do."

"Oh boy!" Gilligan exclaimed as he puckered his lips.

Just a few feet away, Ginger was cuddling up to the Professor. She snuggled against him as she laid a hand on his chest.

"Please... just one little kiss for Gingy," she purred.

"Well... I... I ... I don't know," the Professor stammered nervously. He had been kissed by Ginger on numerous occasions, but it still made him nervous every time. Ginger grinned at his shyness before leaning in to give him a lingering kiss.

"What the devil are those young people doing?" Mr. Howell commented with a sneer.

"It would appear they are kissing, Darling."

"Yes, but why?"

"Oh Thurston! Isn't it obvious? They care for one another. Besides, if that's the social protocol now perhaps we should join in."

"Really Lovey! A Howell never follows. He always leads!" Mrs. Howell shushed him as she kissed her husband.

Nala and the Skipper had been watching everything that had been going on. The Skipper made a face. He wondered if anyone was going to come up for air anytime soon. He began to wonder if he would be next. Surely Nala would follow suit. She had been trying very hard to learn the ways of the people she now resided with.

Just as the Skipper was thinking this, he felt another pair of lips on his own. His heart slammed against his chest as Nala's soft lips glided with his. Involuntarily, he closed his eyes as one hand slipped around her waist and the other cradled the back of her head. He lost himself in the moment as he enjoyed one kiss after another. She felt good... she smelled good... she tasted good. He would have been lying if he denied the fact that as of late he had been a little curious about what kissing her would be like. Now he knew, and it was wonderful. As "Younger Than Springtime" began to play in the background, he held her tighter, as they continued to kiss. He hadn't noticed that everyone had left the area for the time being. He couldn't get enough. Though he had been teaching her English, he thought a bit of French was in order. As he deepened the kiss, Nala gasped. He pulled away to make sure he hadn't offended her.

As he looked at her, she smiled up at him. She reached up to him, mimicking her teacher's kissing style.

...

When the Cotillion had ended, everyone headed to their huts. As Nala readied herself for bed, the Skipper could hear her humming "Younger Than Springtime" out loud. She hadn't caught on to the lyrics, but she had the tune down pat. He had to admit the song was stuck in his head as well. He wanted her more than ever now. He had to be careful though. He didn't want to scare her. Although, she hadn't appeared scared at the Cotillion. She was every bit the fireball that Ginger was. No shyness on her part.

She climbed into the bed, placing her sheet around her. The Skipper pulled it off and offered his to her. She looked at him for a moment before she snuggled herself under the same sheet as her husband. Immediately he began to kiss her. He combed her hair with his fingers. Bravely he touched her over her nightgown. She melted in his arms, savoring the sensation.

"Lama mahai, Nala," the Skipper whispered directly in her ear as he kissed it. Tears formed in Nala's eyes. She had wondered if she would ever find another husband that might say that to her. She was going to reply the same when her mouth had been captured in another kiss. Nala's head spun. She was in a different world as she learned the way her husband's people loved their wives. She had experienced each new touch, until finally they had consummated their marriage.


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been pointed out to me by Miss Bridget Sharpe that the Skipper was taking things a bit fast with Nala. I agree. I had the same thought before I read her message. Hoping this chapter pulls things back into perspective.**

When the Skipper awoke the next morning, Nala was still sound asleep beside him. He smiled as he tenderly kissed her cheek. He did adore her so. His heart melted as he thought of her and everything that had happened last night. Last night had been wonderful... yet it had been so sudden. Just a week ago he had been making plans just to woo her. Last night had changed everything. He sighed as he realized he may have jumped the gun. He had never planned to take things that far with her just yet.

Did he truly feel like he was falling in love with her? Probably... though he couldn't put a time table on it. Had it started when she had told him she loved him, or when they had kissed, then spent the rest of the evening in the throes of passion? Had it begun sooner than that? The Skipper wasn't sure. The only thing he did know is that he hadn't been with a lover like her in a very long time. He hadn't been with anyone period in a very long time.

Nala hadn't seemed to object. In fact, her actions spoke loud and clear that she seemed to be enjoying it. However, the Skipper knew there was much Nala hadn't understood. He couldn't seem to get her to understand exactly what "foreplay" was. Neither had the term "making love" made much sense to her. Given her condition, she surely had to know. Did her people mate like a bunch of animals or something?

The Skipper sighed. He only hoped he hadn't ruined things between them now. For some reason, a part of him really wanted this marriage to work. He didn't know when he had the change of heart, he just knew that he had. He looked forward to what lie ahead. He wanted to know more about her. He wanted to care for her. He wanted to be a part of her child's life... even though it wasn't his. He realized that this might be his one chance at happiness. More than likely they would never get off that island. Of course, there had been Nala's canoe, but he had reasoned with the others at length that taking a simple canoe out into the ocean would be too dangerous. It was too far of a distance to risk the trip. "You saw what a tropical storm did to the Minnow. What do you think it would do to a canoe?" He had said. Besides, that canoe was Nala's... there for her on the off chance that she might like to return to her island someday. This got the Skipper to thinking again. Did he love her enough to adapt to a whole new way of life?

 _Well, why not? I've been all over the world. I've stayed at length in some very strange cultures. I'm adaptable. Nala has adapted so much to our ways, and i should be able to do the same._

Looking over at her again, he sighed. No matter how sensible he was trying to be, last nights events kept coming to the forefront. He began to play every moment of it over and over in his head. How good it had been to be intimate with someone once again. How thrilled he had been when Nala would vocalize her pleasure. Just the thought of it was stirring feelings up inside of him again. He knew he had to get things under control... quickly. For as giddy as he felt, he began to chide himself for his lack of self control. He was so disciplined on certain things... some things, on the other hand, he realized he was quite impulsive. He couldn't wait for Nala to awaken to see how she felt about the whole thing.

...

Nala awoke to the sun shining in on her and the sound of the island birds singing. She looked over at her husband, who appeared to be lost in thought, and she greeted him with a morning kiss. He smiled at her and caressed her cheek. "Good morning, sweet Nala". He then rose from the bed to get ready for his day. Nala lay back on the pillow. Her mind was full of thoughts from last night. She had many questions, but wasn't sure how to ask them.

The new feelings she had felt were a bit confusing for her. Should she have been enjoying herself? What about the strange things her husband had been doing with his hands? Was that normal? Was it acceptable in his culture to kiss someone places other than the face? In her culture, relations were for two reasons: making babies and pleasing the husband. Things usually followed the order of the woman being led to bed and then the man would get right down to business. Sometimes, like with Niko, the experience was nice. He had been gentle. Then afterwards he would give her a gentle kiss. Things with Maruka had not been so nice. He would usually grab her by the arm, saying, "Woman! Lay down for me!" Then it was a matter of him being physically rough and aggressive with her. It had been a nightmare she planned never to return to. She had contemplated on occasion taking the Skipper back with her. Technically, she did still belong to Maruka. However after last night, she knew she could never go back to the awful way she had been treated. Something was terribly wrong with Maruka. It was more than him being old fashioned and believing she was his property. He was volatile and vile right down to the core. Her new husband, on the other hand, did things to try to please her. He treated her not only like a person, but an independent person. It had been hard for her to get used to.

As she dressed, she began to recall every touch, every sensation of the previous evening. It amazed her that her racing heart and weak knees could bring such elation. A few times she felt as if her brain would explode... but yet she found she liked it. How she wanted to sit down and talk with her husband about all of this, but she knew she couldn't. He wasn't fluent in her language and she wasn't fluent in his. She would have been humiliated to have the Professor translate such a private matter. She couldn't get him involved. Perhaps, one day when she understood more, things wouldn't weigh so heavy on her mind. For now, she was just going to be grateful that their relationship had been consummated.

...

The Skipper was very quiet as he worked. His mind was only half on the task at hand. The leg of the chair he had been fixing just snapped again due to a nail being hammered in crooked, causing the bamboo to splinter. He sighed as he set his work aside. He might a well call it a day. Perhaps he could go and talk to the Professor. He needed to talk to someone. Gilligan was right there, but he couldn't talk to him... not about this. He understood less about love than the Skipper himself did. It wasn't that the Professor was any more qualified on the subject, but at least he could give him an objective point of view. Perhaps, he could help the Skipper sort out his feelings.

Getting up, he told Gilligan that he would be gone for a bit to talk to the Professor. If he needed him, that's where he would be. The Skipper had walked along for a bit until he spied the Professor testing a soil sample from Mary Ann's garden. He took a deep breath and made his way toward the scholar, not looking forward to the heart to heart he was about to have with him.

"Oh, hello Skipper," the Professor said, as he continued to eye the sample in the test tube, "just look at this rich soil. I'd say in three months we'll have fresh vegetation."

"Um Professor. Can I talk to you?"

"You may," the Professor said, setting down his supplies and focusing on the Skipper.

"Well, you see, last night Nala and I... well we... well things got pretty heated... what I mean to say is... well," he continued to stammer.

"Coitus?"

"Pardon me?" The Professor grinned as he reworded himself.

"A sexual encounter then."

"Um... yeah," the Skipper replied, his face turning beet red. It was so hard for him to talk about this. It wasn't like he was shooting the breeze... talking ornery talk with other sailors. He was discussing a real issue with a highly intelligent individual. The Professor's having a degree in Psychology made him feel as if he were talking to a shrink.

"Well, it's quite natural. Nala is your wife. Are you regretting your actions?"

"Well no... yeah... I don't know. Professor, I loved what happened last night. As you know it's been a really long time for me. I guess I just didn't think about it happening so soon. We're still getting to know each other. She seemed so unfamiliar with some things... you know what I mean? If it wasn't for the fact that she's pregnant already, I would swear she's never done anything like that before."

"Was she afraid?"

"No, not afraid... just surprised. It was the look on her face, the look in her eye."

"Well, I'm sure the way we do things is quite different than on her island... even when it comes to romance. Like other things, physical intimacy in her tribe is used as a practical measure. It has two purposes: sexual release for the male and for the conception of children."

"That's awful!"

"Would it make you feel better if you knew that she has probably been expecting you, even from the first day, to initiate coitus with her?"

"Not really."

"Skipper, do you love her?"

"I... I'm pretty sure that I do. I'm not sure if I know what love is. I've had my fair share of girlfriends, but when they left it never seemed to hurt me too much."

"Ok, what do you think you love about her?"

The Skipper thought about that for a moment. What things did he love about Nala? "Well, I love her smile, I love her eyes, I love how she is so interested in everything around her, I love the sound of her voice, I love her laugh, I love how she has confidence in me and how she trusts me now... even after everything she has been through. I loved... I loved the sound of her sighs and the way she took my face into her hands last night. I love just about everything about her." The Skipper breathed a sigh of relief. He had just confirmed for himself what he had been pondering for weeks. He did love her.

The Professor smiled as well. Though, he did have another question for the Skipper. "What things in your relationship do you not like?"

"I don't like that we are still so different. I would love to have a deep, personal discussion with her without needing an interpreter... no offense."

"None taken. Anything else?"

"I don't like how she waits for my permission to do anything. She can do whatever she wants. I don't like that she still considers that lousy husband of hers as still her husband."

"It's just her way. Their culture doesn't know what divorce is. Skipper... is there something your holding back? It would appear as if you have something else to say."

"It's... it's nothing."

"Skipper? I know better. It's written all over your face."

"Ok, ok! I... I don't like the idea that she can marry three more times if she wishes. I hate that if we ever go back to her island... I wouldn't be ... It's bad enough I would have to share her with that Maruka guy. Now that we've been together... I just don't know if I could handle knowing she's with some other guy." A few tears escaped the Skipper's eyes, despite him trying to fight it. He was so embarrassed. He had never been so open, so vulnerable before with anyone. Being that open with another guy hadn't made it any easier.

"Skipper, you're in love," the Professor said with a smile.

Indeed he was. The only thing he could do now was to keep loving her. He knew somehow he would have to try harder to learn more of her language... and her ways. Somehow, he would have to teach her that love making wasn't a chore... it wasn't some necessity that was meant only to satisfy him. He wanted her to know, and make sure that she knew, that their intimacy was to be a mutual experience. She deserved love just as much as he did...perhaps, even more than he did.


	7. Chapter 7

That evening, the Skipper, Nala, and the Professor all sat down and had a discussion about some intimate issues. Without getting too graphic, the Skipper was able to explain to Nala that everything she had felt was quite normal. He also explained that the different ways he had touched her were all quite common to his people... it was a way of making relations more exciting, more enjoyable. True, the Professor did blush from time to time, but over all he felt Nala and the Skipper were being quite tactful with their discussion. Nala explained how relations were just naturally expected from a wife in her culture, whether the husband truly loved her or not. The Skipper assured her that he did in fact truly love her, and he was going to do his best to keep loving her as time went on.

Much to the Skipper's surprise, the Professor had presented Nala with a copy of the Kama Sutra, saying it might be good reference for her. The Skipper gave the Professor an odd look.

"Research," he replied, "I research various topics."

 _Research my foot!_ The Skipper thought to himself as he fought a grin.

The discussion turned serious again as the Skipper admitted to Nala that he didn't like the idea of her being able to marry more men. He didn't like the fact that she still felt bound to a man that had beaten the living daylights out of her and took advantage of her. He said it was called jealousy and in his culture it was common for men and women to feel that way. He said when people loved one another, they didn't like the idea of their loved one being with someone else. He said that more than jealousy, it was emotionally painful for one to see their love with anyone else.

Nala seemed to understand. It had been her suspicion since upon getting to know the Howell's that the Skipper's people might practice monogamy. Did he fear that she was interested in Gilligan, or the Professor, since they hadn't been claimed? If the two single women hadn't been interested in them already, it might have been a possibility. However, Nala had never liked the idea of polygamy herself. She had chosen a second husband because she loved and admired Niko. He had been free to marry once again. He had been claimed before she had the chance to chose him, but the gods must have smiled on her in giving her a second chance.

Her poor husband. She saw the sadness in his eyes as he confessed this fear to her. Well, she had no plans of returning to Maruka now. Even if he came to hunt her down, she wouldn't go with him. She felt safe and loved with the Skipper. She loved her new way of life. The way she had been treated by everyone had been a wonderful experience. She had to convey this to her husband.

In her best English, she began to speak to him, "Nala stay here. Nala happy here. You are Alpha husband now. You are only husband. I love you." The gentleness of her eyes told the Skipper that she had given her word. He breathed a sigh of relief in knowing he wouldn't have to pass Nala on to some other man whenever her wifely responsibilities were desired.

...

From that time on, the Skipper didn't worry much about Maruka. More time had passed with not one sign of him. After Nala had been on the island for four months, both of them never would have imagined Maruka coming for her now. They moved on with their life, doing what they always had... learning about each other and each other's ways.

In the next month or two, Nala would be giving birth. Everyone was excited for the Skipper just as much as if the child were really his. The Skipper was nervous and excited. He knew he would have to strike a balance with this child in teaching him or her the ways of the civilized world and the ways of his or her tribal ancestors. Nala would reassure him that as long as the child was provided for and protected, he would be doing his part.

"You are good man. You be good guardian to child of Niko. I know it. You good to me."

During this time, the Skipper found Nala more beautiful than ever. Without her knowing, sometimes he would sneak down to the lagoon at sunrise on the days she bathed and just watched her as she frolicked in the cool waters. She had been offered the bamboo constructed shower and bath tub, which she used on occasion. However she still preferred to bathe the way she always had from the time she was born.

Happiness reigned there on that little island. The love that Nala and the Skipper had for each other seemed to permeate through the camp. Just days before Nala was to give birth, Ginger and the Professor had announced that they were engaged. Gilligan and Mary Ann had even become more fond of each other as well. There didn't seem to be a time when they weren't together now. Of course, Mrs. Howell was thrilled with all of the romance, as she began to plan weddings and baby showers.

...

The day Nala gave birth was an exciting day for everyone. Her contractions had started in the middle of the night and continued until that evening. Finally, after several hours, Nala had given birth to a son. She lay back on the bed in relief. Never had she felt such pain... never had she been so exhausted. Her husband had done a wonderful job in helping to deliver him. He had been calm and patient, though she knew underneath he was a nervous wreck. It showed in his voice at first until he could coach himself into sounding calm for her sake.

He was beautiful. He looked just like Niko. She was sure that Niko would have been pleased with him. He also would have been pleased with Nala's choice for a new husband...the man who would help raise Niko's son. She had to admit that for a short time part of her feared that there was the slim possibility that the child could have been Maruka's. She wasn't sure how she could have ever loved her child if that had been the case. Naturally, she would have had to force herself to. She wanted no part of that man. She realized now that she never should have chosen him in the first place. The fact that he was an excellent hunter and the fact that he was strikingly handsome on the outside should have never been a factor in her choice. He was ugly and grotesque on the inside. She felt as if she had been married to one of the evil spirits of Malokema, the god of battle.

She shut her mind off to her foul thoughts of Maruka as she concentrated on the celebration that was to come in a few days. The Professor, who still studied from cover to cover the chapter in his tribal book about her tribe, was teaching and training the others about the ceremonial dance of life that was to be given in honor of her son. It would be a wonderful two days of celebration, starting with the life dance and moving on to the child being handed over to her husband, who would then anoint the child with oils of the aloe root. Before this, he would recite the vow to be his protector and trainer, to teach him the ways of survival, and the ways of the culture.

This worried the Skipper. Though he was learning the ways of his wife's culture, he was far from being an expert. Nala reassured him once again, "He learn your ways too."

...

As the ceremony had gotten underway, Nala, the Skipper, and baby Niko stood in the center of a circle that the other's had made around them. Gilligan drummed out a very specific rhythm on his bongo drums as the others danced in the circle around the new family. Mary Ann held the bowl which contained the aloe oil, and Ginger held a torch as she led the dance. After several laps had been danced around them, Nala handed young Niko to her husband. It was now time to anoint his step son.

The Skipper carefully cradled the baby in his arms. The sun was just beginning to set, causing a bit of a glare. He squinted at the book the Professor was holding. Everything he had to say was printed for him there on page forty three. In a loud voice, and in Nala's tribal tongue he read:

"On this day you become a part of the Narubi tribe. Narubi's are strong, fierce. They dedicate themselves to hard work. They live to please the gods of Jacko, Helokeem, Kalamakai, and Solorami... the gods of the hunt, fertility, earth, and sun. I am your father. It is my duty to teach you the ways of the tribe you have been born in. I will protect you, and teach you how to protect yourself. This I swear by heavens." Mary Ann came forth as the Skipper dipped his fingers into the aloe oil. He spread it generously across the baby's forehead. Then he continued his speech in Narubian. "Today you have been consecrated. Today you have been sealed for greatest. May you grow to be a strong warrior, swift hunter, and master of your home."

Even though the Skipper had performed the ceremony right down to the last detail, something didn't feel right. There was more that he wanted to say to this child. There had to be more to this ceremony than just setting him up to achieve the goals that had been laid out before him. There was no emotion in this ceremony. All he had promised the child was to teach him the ways of the people and to protect him from danger. Little Niko had to know his American daddy was going to go a bit above and beyond his expectations.

Everyone stood still as the Skipper looked at all of them. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out for a moment. Then finally in English, he looked down at the child and began to speak.

"Niko, I know I'm not your real father. Your real father died trying to protect your mother. That was a very noble thing of him to do. There are some things that I want to teach you as well. I want to teach you to always be like your real father... to defend those that can't defend themselves. I want to teach you to be kind and loving. I want to teach you that violence isn't always the answer... I mean sometimes it's needed, but rarely. I know that's something I have to learn for myself. I have a short fuse, but I would never want to hurt anyone. I want you to know that I will love you. I'll always love you. I want you to learn that if you ever get the chance to marry, you should treat your wife like a lady... not like a slave, not like a whore, not like an animal... but as a gentle woman who needs love and respect."

Ginger, Mary Ann, and Mrs. Howell all began to wipe their tear stained eyes. The Skipper's speech had been moving They knew the man had to have reached way down into the depths of his soul to come up with words like that. Nala was crying too. She had understood little of what the Skipper had said in his own language, but she had seen the way the Skipper had been looking at her child. He cared deeply for the little baby. It was quite evident from the look in his eyes and his body language.

As the Skipper handed the baby back to Nala, Gilligan beat on the bongos again as everyone began to dance. It was a very happy day for everyone. Nala thought her heart would burst from all the joy she felt. Nothing in the world, she assumed, could have pulled her from this happy state that she was in.

...

Maruka's head shot up. He dropped the monkey he had been skinning. Slowly he moved toward the sound he heard. His ears were tuned into the sound of drums playing. He was silent... so silent he nearly held his breath. He listened closely, concentrating on the rhythm of the drums. They were coming from a distance. They were coming from the west. He recognized that rhythm. It was the beat of the life dance that their tribe used whenever a child was born. It had to be Nalamoya. She was still alive. She had finally given birth. That meant the island she was on had inhabitants. The fact that the life dance was being performed told him that she had found another to replace Niko. She had found someone to anoint the child and give the vow. An evil grin spread across his face. At long last he could get back at his cowardly runaway wife. He had spent several weeks on two other islands, searching for her and combing every inch of the two islands. When he had returned, his new wife had picked two more husbands. Now she was expecting too. He couldn't afford to leave again, he had thought. He assumed that perhaps Nala was dead, that she hadn't been successful in escaping him.

Now that he knew where she was, she could be punished for her lack of respect and disobedience. He would start out in the morning. He had to avenge the humiliation she had put him through. He had to show her that he was still in charge if it was the last thing he ever did.

 **One simple author's note. The Kama Sutra that I mentioned in the beginning of the chapter is an ancient Indian text that's basically all about sex. I heard it mentioned on Big Bang Theory one evening, so I googled it to see if it was real... It is. I know the beginning of this chapter talk alot about intimacy, but I'm keeping the rating as it is. There will be very little focus on sex from here on out. Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Skipper! Skipper! Wake up, Skipper!" Ginger's voice said as she held the Skipper's breakfast plate in one hand and shook him with the other. Being jarred into consciousness, his eyes popped opened as his elbow slid off of the dining table.

"What! What's going on?" He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Breakfast is ready. Boy, you sure were snoozing away," Ginger replied.

"Um... that little fella had me awake every two hours," was the Skipper's groggy reply. "Actually, I had it easy. All I had to do was roll over and wake Nala, then I could go back to sleep. She was the one that had to stay up and feed him. Yet she puts in a full days work. I don't know how she does it."

"Well, she's a mother. A mother just naturally has the motivation to do what needs to be done," Mary Ann replied.

"Yeah, and she's much younger than you are," Gilligan replied. The Skipper just shot him a sour look. He was too tired to even pop him on the head with his cap.

"Where is Nala anyway?" The Skipper asked as he spied Niko Jr. sleeping in his bamboo cradle that was now sitting beside him.

"I think she went to gather coconuts," Gilligan replied.

"Why aren't you doing that, Gilligan?"

"Well I was going to, but she took the basket from me and said she had to do it... or I think that's what she said."

"That would make sense," the Professor said, "she is probably going to try and incorporate coconut milk into Niko's diet. Since the coconut milk would be for the child, she naturally feels it's her responsibility to provide it."

"Well I don't care what she thinks," the Skipper said, jumping up from his seat, "she gave birth less than a week ago. She's got no business climbing trees and carrying heavy baskets. I've got to go find her. Girls, will you mind watching the baby? He ate about an hour ago. He should be fine for a little while."

"Of course we will," Mary Ann said, smiling at the sleeping child.

"Good... now Gilligan, you are in charge until I come back," the Skipper said.

"Ay, ay Skipper," Gilligan said with a salute. The Skipper returned the salute and set out for the jungle.

...

The Skipper wandered the jungle for a few minutes, calling out Nala's name. "NALA! NALA!" Figuring she wasn't anywhere in the vicinity, he turned and headed due south to another section of the jungle. Finally, he found her, doing her best to try and climb the trunk of a coconut tree. The Skipper pursed his lips and shook his head as he headed in her direction.

"Nala! No! I say stop!" He commanded. He didn't yell at her or reprimand her, but spoke to her firmly. This was the way she knew her husband meant business. This was how she knew he was making a request and not just trying to make conversation.

"No! Nala must do." She said as she tried once again to climb the tree. The Skipper gently took her by the wrist and looked her directly in the eye.

"I have spoken. I say no!" He told her once again. He then softened his gaze, and the tone of his voice, once he knew he had her attention. "Nala come. Nala rest. Lay in husband's arms." He said this as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, placing his lips gently to her bare shoulder. "Mary Ann and Ginger gladly watch Niko. Husband long to hold Nala, listen to her breathing, and feel her beating heart." He had spoken in simple enough form that Nala understood it perfectly in English. Her heart skipped a beat. She was tempted to go and lie with her husband. She did long for a little rest. Niko had kept her up most of the night. She was exhausted. If she were honest with herself, she would admit that she was pushing herself and a nap was the thing she longed for the most.

The Skipper gently removed the basket from Nala's hands, leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against hers. He then took her by the hand and slowly led her back to their hut. They enjoyed their walk together, as Nala pointed out a colorful Tu-can flying overhead. The Skipper smiled at her as they continued on, his heart swelling with love and joy for this woman that had been thrown into his life. He knew just six short months prior, he had been miserable with his new situation, and now... now he couldn't have imagined never having met her. The chasm of their vast differences were now more shallow and less gaping than they previously were. Of course, they might always have hurdles to jump... but it was getting better. Nala was just as wise and just as responsible as any woman his age would be, and what they couldn't convey with words they somehow were able to translate with their body language, their actions, tone of voice, and with the glances they would exchange.

As the Skipper reached their hut, he carefully swooped Nala in his arms and laid her on the bed. He crawled in next to her, holding her close and not saying a word. He listened to the sound of the gentle breeze that was beginning to blow, the sound of the other castaways as they went about their daily routine. Just like he had predicted, Mary Ann and Ginger didn't mind one bit watching Niko just a bit longer as he heard them uttering sweet baby talk to Nala's son. Mostly, he enjoyed the sound of Nala's rhythmic breaths as she napped. She had gotten comfortable and fallen asleep almost instantly. He would rise soon and do his own work, but for now he was going to just lay here, enjoying this small state of paradise in which he found himself in.

...

Nala rested most of the afternoon, waking only to feed Niko. Whenever she tried to take over, Ginger or Mary Ann would beg her to go lie back down and get the rest she needed. Finally, when mid-afternoon came she felt she couldn't sleep any longer. After feeding Niko, changing him and bathing him, she set out to gather berries. Surely her husband wouldn't object to a simple task such as that. Presently, Mrs. Howell was attending to her son, and through the Professor she was able to communicate to the older woman that she wouldn't be gone long.

She grabbed her pail and headed down the path that lead to a patch of various berries that were growing wild on the island. When she found the place, she went right to work, picking only the plumpest berries. She made her way around to several bushes, scrutinizing each berry for perfection.

...

Maruka moved silently through the jungle, as not to make a sound. He had been there for a few hours and had wondered if he made a mistake and came to the wrong island. So far, he had seen no one. He spent most of the time looking along the shoreline of the lagoon. If Nala was there, he would be sure to come across their canoe this way.

He had stopped to drink some water from his boar skin pouch and to eat a few bananas. He knew there had to people here somewhere. Not only had he heard the drum beats the night before, but he had seen smoke coming from this island as he had been approaching that morning. As he wiped his hands on the sides of his loincloth, he rose to continue on his quest. He picked up the machete he had brought along... just in case of an attack. He had been thinking on his way to the island. It wouldn't do him well to murder Nala, or the child. What if by some chance the child was his? He would have murdered his own son. He knew she'd had a son by the beating of the drums. A different rhythm was used for the birth of a daughter... and the life dance didn't last nearly as long either.

If he murdered Nala, he would face wrath from the fertility god. Nala's life wasn't his to take. Her husband on the other hand... different tribe meant different gods. Now he had to find this husband of hers and cut him down. That would teach Nala. She would be a mother without a man to help raise her son. With no one to teach her son how to hunt, fight, and build... well nothing could bring greater dishonor to her. Of course, he did still plan to put her in her place with the back of his hand... but not before he got what was coming to him, which was several nights of her not being there to satisfy his desires.

Suddenly, he noticed it. Her canoe had been hidden in a thicket of tall grass.

 _What fools! They try to hide canoe in grass. Nalamoya know how good Maruka sees. Nalamoya should have known better._

He followed a path that seemed to lead into a lush jungle environment. He stepped carefully, avoiding twigs and pushing palm fronds away from his face. Suddenly, he sees her. She is picking berries, completely oblivious to his presence there. How easy it would be to just sneak up on her. He made his way behind the bushes until he is positioned behind her. Slowly he creeps up until he standing right behind her.

... .

Nala stopped what she was doing as she sensed the presence of someone behind her. She smiled as she assumed it was her husband. Sometimes he was like that... sneaking up on her to give her a kiss, or to help her with whatever she was doing. She whirled around, only to be met with another sight. Her eyes went wide with fear and her heart nearly stopped. Maruka stood before her with a smug look on his face. She opened her mouth to scream, but her voice was gone. She was so terrified she could hardly breathe. He had found her.. and there was no telling what was going on in that evil head of his. Immediately her thoughts went to the safety of her baby, and to that of her husband's. She knew her husband was strong and brave, but she had almost forgotten how big and muscular Maruka was. What if her husband couldn't defeat him? What if he met the same fate as Niko had? No punishment could have been greater to her than to lose a man she loved so much. She had to scream... had to warn him.

Before she knew what was happening, Maruka had stepped forward. "Nalamoya." He had sneered in a cynical tone as the back of his hand came hard across her face. The blow was hard enough to knock her to the ground. Before she could get up, Maruka had hovered over her, holding down her arms. He sat on her legs and leaned down to smash his mouth on hers. She broke free of his grasp, clawing his face, which caused him to slap her again.

"Lay down for me woman," he growled in their native language, as he reached to remove the halter top Mary Ann had given her.

Going into survival mode, she finally found her voice. The moment he reached for her clothing, she screamed at the top of her lungs in English, "JONAS! HELP ME!"

...

"JONAS! HELP ME!"

The Skipper's blood ran cold as he dropped the piece of twine he had been using to repair a drafty place in the girl's hut. Nala was in trouble. What trouble he didn't know. Had she hurt herself? Had she tried to over work herself, causing her cervix to hemorrhage? Another thought crossed his mind, but it was very unlikely. What if Maruka had finally come to seek his vengeance? He hoped and prayed that he was wrong. From what he had heard about Maruka, he was certain that the man had six months worth of rage built up in him over losing his wife... or in his eyes, his property... without any warning.

"MARUKA! KIKO GOOMBA!"

The Skipper ran as fast as he could. From what he had just learned, Maruka was on the island. From what he had learned of Nala's language, he knew she was begging for mercy. He pumped his arms and legs as fast as they would go. He continually followed the voices as he heard her screaming and him screaming. She must have been trying to fight him off. Soon, he couldn't hear anything. What had that monster done to her?

As he neared the place where they were, he heard gagging sounds and Nala's faint voice. What he saw when he arrived sickened him to the core. Maruka was on top of Nala, his hands around her throat. Nala was on the ground, weakly still trying to fight him off in a half dressed state. The Skipper immediately lunged forward.

"Get the Hell off of my wife!" He screamed as he pulled Maruka off of her. Everything in him wanted to run to her side, to check and see if she was ok. Time didn't allow for it. He immediately caught Maruka with a hard right hook as the native advanced toward him. Maruka went down, but got right back up. He grabbed his machete, as he and the Skipper began to circle each other. Maruka began to analyze this man in his mind. He was so pale, so strange looking. He was large, but it appeared to him that most of it wasn't muscle. As he sized him up, he wondered why Nalamoya had chosen a man such as this.

The Skipper's heart beat a mile a minute as he had to try and figure some way out of this dilemma. It would be one thing for this guy to kill him... but he'd be damned if he was going to let him lay another hand on Nala. He had to be the victor in this, he just had to. He knew he couldn't make any sudden moves. Surely, that would mean his death... and possibly Nala's.

Suddenly, almost as if he had been inspired, an idea came to him. He had to be convincing, calm, and not do anything rash. Everything had to be just right.

"Alright," he said, "I give. Take my life, just please leave Nala alone." He then turned to Nala. "Nala, translate for me."

Nala couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her husband was just giving up? He surely didn't trust Maruka to be honorable in not harassing her further. Besides that, she loved her husband. She couldn't bear to lose him.

"No. Please."

"Nala trust me," he said looking at her. Nala swallowed and then translated. Maruka laughed as he neared the Skipper. He was going to enjoy slaying this coward. He came up behind the Skipper, grabbing him tightly and placing the blade of the machete close to his throat. The Skipper swallowed hard as he sweated profusely. He was sure he was going to pass out at the sheer realization of the risk he was taking. He had to be quick, lighting quick... or else he was a dead duck.

As the blade touched his skin, he jabbed Maruka in the sternum full force with his elbow. Knocking the wind out of him, he let go of the Skipper and dropped his machete. The Skipper jumped behind Maruka and grabbed him from behind. Before Maruka had a chance to process what was going on or have a chance to fight back, the Skipper gave a hard jerk, snapping Maruka's neck.

It was all over in moments, as both Nala and the Skipper heard a loud pop, then witnessed Maruka tumble to the ground as the Skipper released him.

After checking to make sure Maruka didn't have a pulse, the Skipper approached Nala. She ran to him, leaped into his arms and cried tears of relief. Her nightmare was over.


	9. Chapter 9

The Skipper held Nala close as she continued to cry. He shushed her as he stroked her silken mane of ebony locks. Her body shook as she sobbed. The shock of what could have happened was beginning to hit her all at once.

"Shhh! My darling Nala. Everything is alright. He'll never hurt you again. No one will ever hurt you again. I'll make sure of it. I'm your protector... your Bokimbo. I'm your lover... your Mahaiini, now and forever." Nala looked into the eyes of her husband and noticed how flushed his face was. She looked closer and noticed the line of wetness that ran from the corner of his eye to his cheekbone. He had been crying too. This time, she reached up and wiped his tears away. He brought up his hand and held hers close to his face. He wanted to savor that feeling and store it to his memory.

Leaning up, Nala kissed him passionately. His response was just as fervent. Nala wanted to hold on to him and never let go. He had laid his life on the line for her. He had killed to protect her. One false move, one mistake on his part and he could have died. His bravery would never be forgotten and never could be repaid.

When their kiss broke, the Skipper picked Nala up in his arms to carry her all the way back to camp. She had been through quite alot. She was weak and exhausted from the strangulation and from the energy she had spent trying to fight off Maruka. The first thing that was going to happen, the Skipper determined, was that he was going to have the Professor thoroughly examine her. Although he had found her only topless, he just had to know if Maruka had violated his wife. Her tribe didn't wear undergarments, nor did the women wear pants... just loincloths or skirts. It would have been quite possible for Maruka to gain access to her... even when partially clothed.

As he walked, he thought about his actions. The last time he had killed a man was during the war. He had bombed a Japanese submarine and took the lives of six Japanese sailors. He was declared a hero and was given a medal of honor. However, that was different. The rules of life and death were different during war. It was the job of the sailor or soldier to kill their enemy. It was either that or get them to surrender... perhaps make them a prisoner of war. Also, the Skipper had never seen the faces of those six men. It was the cannon that blew up their submarine. He had killed Maruka with his bare hands. He had heard his neck snap, he felt his body go lifeless, he watched him tumble to the ground. In a few hours, the wild of the jungle would be feasting on his flesh and bones. The Skipper was confused with feelings of guilt, pride, relief, and remorse all at the same time. After all, he convinced himself, he did what had to be done. He never would have been able to live with himself if any more harm had come to Nala. Besides, Nala wasn't grieving Maruka. She was relaxed and content in his arms. She must have been glad that Maruka was gone. The only kind of relationship they ever had was one of fear and intimidation.

They hadn't quite reached the camp, when the Skipper spied the other six castaways coming toward them... their faces full of concern.

"Skipper, what's going on? We heard alot of yelling," Gilligan exclaimed.

"Yes, I heard Nala screaming in her native language. My only assumption was that Maruka had come to the island," the Professor told him.

"You're right Professor. It was Maruka. I killed him," the Skipper said, not bearing much emotion in his voice.

"You killed him? You mean you actually committed murder?" Mary Ann exclaimed with concern.

"I had to. I really had no choice. He was hurting Nala and he was going to kill me. I couldn't die. Who would protect Nala? She's my wife... I love her. I love her with all my heart. Anyone who would even think of hurting my loved ones has to answer to me first."

As they made their way back to the camp, the Skipper told the Professor more of what had transpired and then requested that he examine Nala as soon as they returned.

"Of course I will," was the Professor's reply.

...

The Skipper paced outside of his hut while he cradled his stepson in his arms. The Professor had been in with Nala for at least a good half an hour. What in the world could have been going on? He feared the worst. He feared that if Maruka had raped her, not only would she face emotional turmoil she would more than likely be torn up inside. Her body hadn't healed enough yet to endure sex... let alone a rough physical assault.

Finally, the Professor emerged from the hut, causing the Skipper's head to turn in his direction.

"Well... how is she?" The Skipper inquired before the Professor even had a chance to speak.

"She is distraught, exhausted, and very bruised... but she's going to be fine." The Skipper breathed a sigh of relief.

"How about, you know... Maruka... did he..."

"From my observations... no, I don't believe he did. No tearing, no bruising, no trauma to that area at all." Once again, the Skipper was mighty relieved.

"She did tell me you put your life on the line for her... you read that whole chapter in that book I loaned you. Didn't you?"

"Yeah, and I'm glad I did. It saved my neck... and hers."

"What are you talking about?" Mary Ann inquired.

"Well, you see Mary Ann," the Skipper began, "you know that book the Professor loaned me so I could learn Nala's ways?' She nodded her head in acknowledgement. "There was a section in there that talked about battle, fights of honor, and mortal combat. It said, "when in hand to hand combat and one party surrenders as the weaker of the two participants, the victor's reward is to slit the throat of the loser."

"That's awful!" Mary Ann exclaimed.

"Skipper, you could have been killed!" Gilligan exclaimed.

"I know, but I wasn't."

"Egad!" Exclaimed Mr. Howell. "What a sight that would have been... the Captain's head rolling around in the jungle."

"Stop it, Mr. Howell!" Ginger snipped at him. "Go on, tell us how you turned him into the victim. It's sound like something just out of a movie. The brave, strong lover protecting his sweetheart from evil and malice..."

"Ginger, how can you romanticize this. The Skipper could have died," Mary Ann said, rubbing the goosebumps on her arms. "He nearly brushed shoulders with death. It gives me the chills."

"Yes, how were you so sure your plan would work?" The Professor asked.

"I wasn't sure it would... but I had to try. I knew if I could get him to take me captive and make him believe that he was going to be the winner, then I could possibly get close enough to him to fight back without getting stabbed. Since I knew my fate would be for him to slit my throat, more than likely he would grab me from behind so I couldn't struggle. I remembered the self defense I learned back in my early days in the Navy. Slamming him in the sternum would stun him enough for me to get away. Once I got behind him, I snapped his neck before he could react. He probably didn't even realize what had just happened to him. Everything probably went black all at once and he went down."

"Skipper, you're a hero," Gilligan exclaimed.

"Now, everybody stop making a big deal out of it. I did what I had to do. Gilligan, you would have done the same for Mary Ann. Professor, you would have done it for Ginger too... in a heart beat you would have. Even you, Mr. Howell, for as cowardly as you are sometimes, I know you would never let anyone hurt Mrs. Howell. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna take my boy in so we can spend some time with his mama."

As the Skipper made his way into the hut, all the other's looked at each other. His words had stuck with them. Even though all of them had witnessed love between the Skipper and Nala, none of them way deep down considered them a genuine couple. After all, he had been forced to be with her. They were so different. He was so much older. What did they possibly have in common? If they had been honest with themselves, up to this point they truly had looked at Skipper and Nala's relationship as an obligation on the Skipper's part and a marriage of convenience on Nala's part. Truly, that had been her intention when she first came there. She had needed someone to protect her and help raise her child. They knew now that wasn't true either. For not only had the Skipper risked his life to save her, Nala had fought tooth and nail against her former husband in order not to be taken away from the Skipper. Everyone knew how afraid Nala was of Maruka. Had she not truly loved the Skipper, she would have returned with Maruka to save her own life. They decided that the Skipper's arranged marriage that had been forced upon him had blossomed into a marriage of his own free will... and as such it would be viewed from that day on.

...

Two weeks later, just as the sun was setting, three couples met down at the lagoon to celebrate love and commitment. Mr. Howell presided over the triple wedding, being that being in the middle of nowhere none of the couples had a legal marriage. That could take place once they were rescued... if in fact that day ever came.

Nala was confused by the ceremony, saying that she and the Skipper were already married.

"I get to make promises to you," the Skipper explained as best as he could, "this is how my tribe marries."

Each couple was married one by one, starting with Ginger and the Professor, then moved on to Mary Ann and Gilligan. Last was Nala and the Skipper, as the Professor translated as best he could in Narubian the vows Nala would repeat. Of course, some things were lost in translation, but when the Skipper gave his vows in her native language, Nala was pleased by the promises to always be cared for... no matter what happened to them.

Afterward a grand reception took place. Nala had improved greatly in her dancing. She hardly stepped on the Skipper's toes at all. The Howells opened all the champagne they had for all to enjoy and a scrumptious feast of lobster and various other forms of seafood had been enjoyed. That, of course, was followed up with a delicious banana wedding cake that had been decorated with island flowers that had been gently placed on top. Love and laughter filled the area as all of the couples swayed in each other's arms as the music played.

Sometime around midnight the party broke up. Mrs. Howell busied herself cleaning up after everyone as the six newlyweds headed to their huts. For Nala and the Skipper, their honeymoon would have to wait a little while longer as Nala's body continued to heal from the birth of her son. The Skipper didn't mind this however. The warmth and softness of her body next to his was good enough for now. He looked down at their joined hands... big, thick ivory fingers interlaced with slender and delicate caramel colored ones. Even though he once had resided in Hawaii and many of the people there looked similar to Nala, he couldn't help but feel that if one day they were to be rescued his family and friends might not understand his choice for a wife. It wasn't that they were prejudice... well, maybe some of them were a little bit, it was more of the fact that Nala's ways would be seen as barbaric and crude. No one would ever understand how they spoke to each other with their hearts. Could they ever realize the volume of love that Nala spoke without ever uttering a word?

He looked at her and she looked at him. Her lovely lips curved into a smile. The Skipper realized he had it made... right there where he was. He had a beautiful, loving wife; a stepson; the opportunity for more children; shelter; and all the fruit and seafood they could eat. In that moment he decided that no matter when their ship came in, he wanted this to be home. Yes, he would miss the others, but surely they would come back... at least once in awhile anyway. Surely the others held some sort of sentiment for this little island. He knew Gilligan did, if no one else.

Perhaps one day he would want to take Nala back to the states... or perhaps they would return to her island. Obviously once their children, however many they ended up having, reached the age of marriage they would have to move elsewhere.

His thoughts were interrupted as Nala touched his face. He smiled at her once again as he gave her a gentle kiss. She kissed him back. Then he kissed her back. They honored each other with kisses... going back and forth like a badminton competition. Just as the Skipper was thinking he needed to slow things down and get cooled off, Niko let out a wail that cut through the night. He was hungry again. The Skipper chuckled inwardly as he thought about his stepson's hearty appetite.

 _Guess he's gonna take after his stepdad in one area at least._

As Nala arose to attach Niko to her breast, the Skipper turned on his side to watch the both of them.

"Lama Mahai to the both of you."

"Lama Mahai, to you my husband."


	10. Chapter 10

Two years later...

Rescue. After many years on the island, they were finally being rescued. It had come about when a helicopter had landed on the island. Once the chopper touched down, a fairly familiar looking man emerged.

They didn't recognize him at first. His hair had been cut short and he was wearing a suit. Coming closer to him, Gilligan gradually recognized him as Irving from the singing group, The Mosquitoes.

"Gilligan! How have you been my man?" Irving asked as he shook Gilligan's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Gilligan asked in amazement. The last he had heard, the Mosquitoes had broken up and Bingo went on his own as a solo artist. Besides that, it had been almost four years since the Mosquitoes had been on the island. What had made Irving come back now.

"Well man, as you know the Mosquitoes split a couple of years ago. Bingo found a solo career, Bango found religion, Bongo found the bottle, and I... well I found the stock market. "Buy low, sell high" they say. Anyway, a couple of weeks ago Bingo was throwing this massive bash in honor of his first gold record. Bongo was completely hammered, and Bingo... well, he was taking a little "trip" so to speak. He started carrying on about you guys, just out of the blue. Of course, Bango said it was only right to go back and rescue you guys. Bongo was passed out, and Bingo told him, "forget about those losers". Well, Bango didn't have the dough to come rescue you, so I said I would do it. So here I am."

"Home! Oh we're going home!" Mary Ann said as she grasped Gilligan's arm. Irving spied the baby bump on Mary Ann and gave Gilligan a sly look.

"Impressive man. Looks like you done well," Irving replied.

"Wow! I've gotta go tell the others!" Gilligan said.

"I'll be by next week with a ship big enough for all of you... um, how many are there of you again?" Irving said.

"Well... there's Mary Ann and myself, Ginger and Professor, Mr. and Mrs. Howell, Skipper and Nala, and three children. Eleven."

"Sounds like you all did well for yourselves," Irving said as he boarded the helicopter. He shouted down to them as the pilot readied for take-off. "Remember, I'll be back within the week."

...

As the week went by, everyone was a flurry of excitement and melancholy. The Skipper, while at dinner one night, had revealed that he and his family would not be returning to the states with them.

"You have to Skipper. You just have too," Gilligan whined.

"I'm sorry Gilligan, " the Skipper replied, "my mind is made up. I know this island like the back of my hand. We'll be fine. Besides, I don't want to put Nala and the children through a culture shock like that. She's been through enough. This is the right environment for Niko and Balooka," he said, referring to his stepson and now almost one year old daughter. He also brought up the fact that in a couple of months, Nala would be giving birth again.

"Skipper, won't you be awful lonesome?" Ginger asked as she burped her daughter Marilyn.

"Ginger is right," the Professor said, " I know you have Nala and the children... but it's not the same as having others in your life... such as friends. You could drive yourself insane being the only family on the island."

"I'll come visit him," Gilligan said, "it's not like I don't know where the island is. Besides that, I can bring him a transmitter so he can talk to all of us whenever he wants."

"Gilligan, I appreciate that. I really do. Your support of my decision means alot to me," the Skipper said as he slapped his Little Buddy on the back.

"Yes, and we'll bring you plenty of steaks and extra goodies you can't get here," Mary Ann added.

"New furniture," Mrs. Howell chimed, "your hut will look like something out of "Southern Living". "

"You guys are the best... and I am going to miss you. This just feels like home to me," the Skipper said.

...

Like Irving had promised, a week later a yacht large enough to carry all the passengers docked itself not too far from where the Minnow had run aground years ago. Everyone was ready to go almost immediately... they had been packed for days, just in case Irving decided to come early. Excitement filled the air as everyone talked at once about what they would do when the arrived back home. Yet, the excitement died down when the Skipper and his family approached the beach. This would be good bye. No one could hardly believe that the Skipper wouldn't be among the ones receiving fan fare and a hearty welcome whenever they landed in Honolulu.

"It's been an honor to get to know all of you. You're like family to me. Just know that this Skipper, if he had to be stranded with anyone, couldn't have asked for better people to be stranded with." He then turned to Gilligan. "Little Buddy, make sure that my family knows that I'm alright and I'll contact them as soon as you send that transmitter. Also let Peggy, that little waitress from the pub on the pier, know that I"m taken. Take care of yourself, Little Buddy." He wrapped his beefy arms around his little buddy and hugged him as hard as if he were hugging his own brother.

"Are you sure you won't come with us?" Mary Ann begged once again. "It won't be the same without you."

"Mary Ann, I assure you I will be fine," he said giving her a fatherly embrace.

"Besides that he won't be alone," Mr. Howell said. Suddenly all eyes turned to Mr. and Mrs. Howell.

"What do you mean he won't be alone?" Ginger asked.

"I'm buying the island. This is a perfect spot for another resort... and I can let the Skipper oversee the whole project when I can't be here. What do you say, Captain?"

"Well, I say yes!" He said, heartily shaking Mr. Howell's hand. "What an honor!"

"I have jobs for all of you if you want them," Mr. Howell said.

"Such as?" Gilligan asked with curiosity. For as much as he wanted to go home, part of him wanted an excuse to stay on the island.

"Well Gilligan, for you I was thinking you might like to be captain of your own ship,' Mr. Howell said as everyone's eyes went wide. While Gilligan was still processing this information, the others patted him on the back and congratulated him. "After all, we will need someone to transport passengers to this island."

"How about me?" Mary Ann asked with excitement.

"You can be the head chef of my five star restaurant I'm going to build. Of course, I would give you a staff to work with... haven't worked out all the details yet, my dear girl."

"What will I do?" Ginger asked, although she was pretty sure she knew what her duty would be.

"You, my dear, will be the headline entertainer. As for you, Professor, I was thinking you could give guided tours while pouring your vast knowledge of primitive islands into the tourists."

"What about me?" The Skipper asked.

"You will be manager of operations. You'll have to make sure the guests are happy, the rental cottages are in tip top shape, making sure the staff are doing what they're suppose to."

"Gosh, that's a big responsibility. I hope I don't disappoint you."

"Me?" Nala humbly asked.

"Dear," Mrs. Howell began, "your tribal dances are so beautiful. Could you teach some of them to the guests?" The Skipper reworded in a simpler form that Nala would understand.

"Yes," she replied.

As everyone hugged good bye and boarded the ship, the Skipper stood there with his arm around Nala and his two children in front of him. He waved until the yacht was nearly out of sight.

Once it was gone, he led his family back to their now three bedroom hut. As Nala laid Niko and Balooka down for a nap, the Skipper poured to glasses of coconut milk. He lit a candle that Mrs. Howell had left behind and turned on the record player that had been aboard his long lost Minnow. As Nala came out of the bedroom, he turned on the record player as he wrapped his arms around Nala. "Younger Than Springtime" began to play, and she laid her head upon his shoulder. They swayed across the room as they listened to the sound of the song, as well as their beating hearts. Things were going to be so different now. His friends had gone home and here he was with the sweetest girl on Earth in his arms. Soon he would be a business man. Soon, this island would be full of people once again. He didn't know if he was ready for the changes to come... but at least he had Nala and the children to see him through.

...

Years later...

The Howell resort, which was nestled right in the middle of Gilligan's Island, was huge success. Everyone commented on the beauty of the island, the amenities, the food, the entertainment, the culture and background, and the genuine friendliness of the staff. It got to the point that Gilligan's Island became one of the top ten vacation spots. The original seven passengers of the Minnow were pleased as punch at the product they had helped Mr. and Mrs. Howell create and cultivate.

After twenty years of being in business, a wealthy man propositioned Mr. Howell about turning the island from a resort to an actual city where people could work and live. Mr. Howell gladly accepted the offer, and he was voted as first mayor of the island.

By this point, Nala and the Skipper had six children, five of them being his own flesh and bllood. He had a total of four sons and two daughters. Gilligan and Mary Ann had two boys and two girls. The Professor and Ginger had four beautiful daughters that constantly had to keep shooing the boys away. With the Skipper getting on in years, he began to teach Niko the ways of running a hotel.

...

One night, as Nala had readied herself for bed, she noticed her husband squinting at a financial report Mr. Howell's executor had presented to him. Mr. and Mrs. Howell had passed a few years before, thus leaving his business partner from the mainland in charge of his financial affairs.

"Here," she said handing him a pair of spectacles, "now isn't that better? You must take care of yourself, Jonas. I'm not your servant," she said with a chuckle, as she recalled her old way of life.

"Much better darling," the Skipper had said as he let out a raspy cough. This concerned Nala. Her husband wasn't well. The doctors that came to the island were doing all they could. Best case scenario would be the Skipper granted with five more years. It was one of the drawbacks of marrying an older man... yet she never regretted it, not for a single day. The years had been good to them. They had much to be thankful for. She sat beside her husband and squeezed his hand.

"I love you, Jonas Grumby," she said.

"I love you too, Nala," he said, "Lama Mahai... forever and ever."

The End


End file.
